Transposable genetic elements are DNA sequences, found in a wide variety of prokaryotic and eukaryotic organisms, that can move or transpose from one position to another position in a genome. In vivo, intra-chromosomal transpositions as well as transpositions between chromosomal and non-chromosomal genetic material are known. In several systems, transposition is known to be under the control of a transposase enzyme that is typically encoded by the transposable element. The genetic structures and transposition mechanisms of various transposable elements are summarized, for example, in "Transposable Genetic Elements" in "The Encyclopedia of Molecular Biology," Kendrew and Lawrence, Eds., Blackwell Science, Ltd., Oxford (1994), incorporated herein by reference.
In vitro transposition systems that utilize the particular transposable elements of bacteriophage Mu and bacterial transposon Tn10 have been described, by the research groups of Kiyoshi Mizuuchi and Nancy Kleckner, respectively.
The bacteriophage Mu system was first described by Mizuuchi, K., "In Vitro Transposition of Bacteria Phage Mu: A Biochemical Approach to a Novel Replication Reaction," Cell:785-794 (1983) and Craigie, R. et al., "A Defined System for the DNA Strand-Transfer Reaction at the Initiation of Bacteriophage Mu Transposition: Protein and DNA Substrate Requirements," P.N.A.S. U.S.A. 82:7570-7574 (1985). The DNA donor substrate (mini-Mu) for Mu in vitro reaction normally requires six Mu transposase binding sites (three of about 30 bp at each end) and an enhancer sequence located about 1 kb from the left end. The donor plasmid must be supercoiled. Proteins required are Mu-encoded A and B proteins and host-encoded HU and IHF proteins. Lavoie, B. D, and G. Chaconas, "Transposition of phage Mu DNA," Curr. Topics Microbiol. Immunol. 204:83-99 (1995). The Mu-based system is disfavored for in vitro transposition system applications because the Mu termini are complex and sophisticated and because transposition requires additional proteins above and beyond the transposase.
The Tn10 system was described by Morisato, D. and N. Kleckner, "Tn10 Transposition and Circle Formation in vitro," Cell 51:101-111 (1987) and by Benjamin, H. W. and N. Kleckner, "Excision Of Tn10 from the Donor Site During Transposition Occurs By Flush Double-Strand Cleavages at the Transposon Termini," P.N.A.S. U.S.A. 89:4648-4652 (1992). The Tn10 system involves the a supercoiled circular DNA molecule carrying the transposable element (or a linear DNA molecule plus E. coli IHF protein). The transposable element is defined by complex 42 bp terminal sequences with IHF binding site adjacent to the inverted repeat. In fact, even longer (81 bp) ends of Tn10 were used in reported experiments. Sakai, J. et al., "Identification and Characterization of Pre-Cleavage Synaptic Complex that is an Early Intermediate in Tn10 transposition," E.M.B.O. J. 14:4374-4383 (1995). In the Tn10 system, chemical treatment of the transposase protein is essential to support active transposition. In addition, the termini of the Tn10 element limit its utility in a generalized in vitro transposition system.
Both the Mu- and Tn10-based in vitro transposition systems are further limited in that they are active only on covalently closed circular, supercoiled DNA targets. What is desired is a more broadly applicable in vitro transposition system that utilizes shorter, more well defined termini and which is active on target DNA of any structure (linear, relaxed circular, and supercoiled circular DNA).